


Une belle étoile

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fifa women’s world cup 2019, Fluff, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, World Cup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Amandine était heureuse après le match contre la Corée du Sud.





	Une belle étoile

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis creveeeeee un truc rapide maintenant je repars réviser mes lectures analytiques, et aussi je crois que je vais écrire quelque chose sur Emi Sala.

Une belle étoile

  
Amandine ferma les yeux alors qu'elles faisaient la fête après leur victoire sur la Corée du Sud, elles étaient bien rentrées dans la compétition, après tout, elles étaient à la maison, alors c'était nécessaire pour elles de tout donner et de gagner. Elle faisait attention à ne pas trop boire, ça n'avait été que le premier match, et il en restait encore six pour être championnes du monde (hypothétiquement). Amandine sentit un rougissement prendre place sur ses joues alors qu'Eugénie passait son bras autour de ses épaules, lui souriant un verre à la main. Ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour sa coéquipière, c'était stupide et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments.

  
''Alors Captain, qu'est-ce que ça fait de marquer à la maison pendant une coupe du monde ?'' Eugénie lui demanda, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres

''C'est une bonne sensation, surtout vu que ça aide l'équipe.''

''Amandine, et si on abandonnait nos rôles de leaders aujourd'hui pour être totalement honnêtes avec nous-mêmes ?'' Ah. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour ses sentiments

''Je suis fière, et toi Eugénie ?''

''Je veux en marquer beaucoup d'autres maintenant, le premier m'a fait du bien, mais j'en veux encore plus !''

''J'espère que ce sera le cas, je ne veux pas retourner à Lyon sans une belle médaille d'or.''

''Pareil pour moi, Aulas doit prier pour nous à l'heure qu'il est !''

''Sans aucun doute, c'est à notre tour de montrer ce qu'on sait faire.'' L'année dernière, les gars avaient décroché une seconde étoile, maintenant elles devaient revenir dans la partie avec leur première étoile

''En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir à mes côtés Amandine, tu es une très bonne amie.'' Amandine sentit son visage devenir encore plus rouge avec les mots de l'attaquante

''Je... Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'important pour moi Eugénie !''

''J'espère bien Cap ! Maintenant, il est temps de rattraper les garçons, je suis sûre que c'est notre année !'' Eugénie s'exclama, Amandine acquiesça de la tête en souriant, une belle étoile attendait d'être décrochée.

  
Fin


End file.
